Through Thick & Thin
by TextMessage
Summary: It's been 12 long years after the royal wedding, and much has changed and happened since then. The children are all grown up, other couples have gotten married, and new faces have come into the picture. Life is great, and nothing could possibly ruin it... right? Genre: Family/Romance/Drama/Crime/Angst/Suspense/Hurt/Comfort [Sequel of "Sonic Crew: BangBros" & "When I Need You Most"]


**A/N: It has been quite a while since the ending of the previous story, "When I Need You Most", but now I would like to begin with the story proceeding it! It is, after all, a new year. [2014!]**

**I, now, want to welcome you all to the beginning of "_Through Think & Thin_". Filled with family, friendship, romance, hurt, and much more. Personally, I believe this will be the best story I've written so far, because I have so many ideas in mind, but who knows? **

**Warning: Story will contain strong language, sexual content, violence, ect. Most of you know how it is already...**

**Btw: If you're new at all, I highly recommend you read "Sonic Crew: Bangbros" followed by "When I Need You Most" to understand this story.**

**Anyway, on with the story! :P**

**Enjoy~ **

**Through Thick & Thin:**

**"Home, Sweet, Home"**

* * *

**_Year: 2037_**

**_Date: December 3rd_**

**_Time: 2:23__ a.m._**

**_Inside: Jet Airplane_**

**_..._**

_(Sonic's Point of View)_

_Twelve years have passed since our wedding on July 25th of 2025._

_ Yeah, twelve long, happy years together with Amy, Echo, Coral, my family, and my friends. I wouldn't have it any other way. _

_Time has seemed to pass by so quickly, and so much as occurred in just in that amount of time. It's so much that it can hardly be summarized, but I'll give it a shot. _

_After a few months after our wedding and honeymoon, my brother, my family, and I returned back to Miami to take care of a few loose ends that needed to be dealt with while Amy and her family remained on the Island. Those loose ends included taking over Gambino's franchise as our own and making sure other mafia rivals wouldn't try to come against us for the take down and death of Gambino._

_Gambino, himself, had a lot of close contacts and relatives while he was alive, so it would be no surprise if there would be a mafia war on our hands from any of his contacts and family. To put it into much simpler terms, his friends became our enemies. On the other hand, his enemies became our friends, so it kind of works out on our half. __As of five years ago, my dad has handed most of the mafia business to me and my brothers. _

_He had gathered every single member of the family into the meeting room of his mansion. From the higher ups to the new members were present when he made that big announcement that day:_

_"Sonic, Scourge, Manic, and Neo..." Tony said in a strong voice as he paced back and forth across his imported before he came to a stop. "You all have come a long way and have grown in such a way that I have seen most men do not. What I'm trying to say is that.. I'm proud of all of you for what you have accomplished, the friends you have made, the families you love and support, and most of all... making me the proudest Father in the world. That is why, I'm handing over my position to you all to share in the responsibilities as the Fathers of the Tursi Family."_

_The whole room was in complete shock. No one saw it coming. Not even me. One by one, applause and hollers of praise began to form around the room. Everyone was proud and happy for us for having such an honor bestowed upon us. However, me and my brothers were still in disbelief. _

_"W-what? Are you serious?" Scourge asked unsure of how to react. _

_Tony nodded his head. "Yes, why wouldn't I be? Should I change my mind?" _

_"No! No! You don't have to do that.. hehe!" Neo scratched the back of his head with a nervous expression. "Thanks, dad! This is awesome."_

_"Yeah, but if we'll be taking over.. what will you be doing?" Manic asked him._

_Tony smirked and looked to our Uncle Benny and Joe. "Oh, don't you worry about that. Me along with your uncle and other higher ups will be keeping a close eye you all to see how it all goes as well as helping tend to business as usual. Think of us as your mentors."_

_"Mmm.. thanks. We'll probably be needing it." Scourge said as he walked up to our dad and gave him a pat on the back._

_"Oh, don't thank me. Your old dad is getting... well, old. So I'm going to be out enjoying life a little more with my family, but don't you all forget your family back at the Island."_

_"Of course not." I told him. "Never again in a million years."_

_My dad nodded with a determined smile in my direction, and it made me smile as well. "Yeah.. and before I forget.. since I know how the two of you are, Sonic and Scourge will be in charge over you two for the time being. Manic and Neo."_

_"WHAT?" Manic and Neo said at once. "BUT THAT'S COMPLETE BULL-"_

_"No, buts. What tell you boys still goes." _

_And it was settled. Me, Scourge, Manic, and Neo were in charge of nearly every aspect of the Tursi Family with my father and the higher ups overseeing us. With that came a lot of responsibilities that kept us busy and away from the girls and our kids. Of course, the girls didn't like it one bit and our kids missed us something awful. However, after a while of tending to business, we were able to return to the Island and stay with our families for long time without having to leave the next day._

_The girls may know that it was mafia business, but they still didn't and still don't know about the exact kind of business me and my brothers were into now, and we tend to keep it that way for now. In all honesty, it didn't feel right to keep such important information from them, but it was with a purpose._

_We didn't want them worrying about us too much. We didn't want our kids asking too many questions for answers that they couldn't understand or comprehend yet. In all due time, they will know, but for now, it's all kept secret. _

_I, especially, feel bad about keeping it from Amy. _

_My wife, my lover, the mother of my children, the only woman I ever want to be with... who I promised to tell everything to no matter what it may be._

_In due time, I'll tell her, but not now._

_I wont even allow the kids to come to Miama. Sure, they have asked countless times, and Amy has always said maybe over and over again. But.. I really don't want to. Only to keep them safe. I can't allow my family to be hurt again, but I know... I know.._

_I can't keep them on the Island forever... _

_One day, they'll get the chance._

_And I just hope I'm there to protect them from harm.._

_Now, enough talk about that. __Let's move on to happier events that have occurred since then..._

_Where to start? Where to start? _

_Hmm... Oh yeah! _

_Family... yeah... family. There's is so much to tell, so I'll just go on what first pops into mind. _

_Rouge and Knuckles had their child not too long after our wedding. On September 4th, Jewell, their baby girl was born. She had Rouge's wings, aqua eyes, tan skin, and white colored hair. From Knuckles, she got his long dread locks and powerful personality. Now, 11 years old, she was like her old man in every way. Strong, willing, determined, but she had her mother's love for jewelry, boys, and adventure. _

_"I'm going to find me lots of jewels like me some day!" _

_Blaze and Silver had their kid a few months after them on November 1st. She named him Aiden which means "little fire". Silver, originally, wanted to call him Ib for some God awful reason, but Blaze was having none of that. Thank God too. From Blaze, he got her purple fur and some of silver from his father, amber eyes, and short, and cat-like tail. From Silver, he has his quills, and muscle build. As of now, he's 11 years old and more like his mother than father. Smart, ambitious, and pretty much of a fiery personality. _

_"Someday, I'm going to know everything there is to know about anything!"_

_Surprisingly, 3 years ago, Manic and Chanel were expecting a baby and soon, they had Thrasher on March the 3rd. Thrasher has much of his father's green quills, his tan skin, and pointy tail. Lastly, he only has his mother's green eyes. However, she makes up for it in his personality. Since day one, the little tike would babble to no end just like his mother would do one occasion with Amy. Also like his mother, he's very clingy, so much that he would have a firm grip on your clothes. _

_"Mama! Dada!" _

_Jill and Lill, Bliss' children are now 15 years old and living back at their own Island with their mother. Their mother has recently married with no one other than Scar of all people. Most people didn't see it coming, but if they witnessed how close those two became, they wouldn't have been. Scar now lives on the Island with his family, but they all still visit on occasions, so we get to see how big the twins became. Their looks grew older into more defined features, and they were just as their mother raised them._

_"Lill, is my twin!"_

_"And Jill is my twin!"_

_"And we're both not going to let bad people do wrong to anyone we care about!"_

_Aleena, Robbie and Blaze's child, unbeknownst to Silver, is now 19 years old and in college on the way to becoming a nurse. She specifically is looking into a career location in the burn ward of a hospital or some other medical facility. Since fire knowledge is her specialty in more ways than one, she wants to use them to help people in need. From a child to a young adult, her personality has grown from shy and timid to caring and helpful in nature. A nice combination indeed._

_"Come here, and let me see your burn. Ooooh, it looks pretty bad. A second degree burn, but don't worry. I can help you."_

_Zale, 13 years of age now, has grown into a intelligent young fox. Like his father, he's smart and quick witted, and like his mother, he has a gentle, kind heart. Although, he can be kind of a push over, Tails is slowly teaching him to stand up for himself. With my and the other guys' help, we're going to make sure of it. Just a few months ago, was his coming of age birthday ritual where he officially became a man in the eyes of all the villagers. _

_"Just like my dad, I'll be able to build and manage all types of electronics!" _

_Razor is now 17 and a junior in high school. He's grown into a rebellious young man, but Scourge has managed to keep him in line. His quills have gotten longer, his body became more built like his fathers, and he's on the school football team. With his looks and popular status among his fellow peers, from what I can tell, he has no problem in finding a girl. Clearly, he inherited his father's charm and looks. However, he still has his bad side to him that has lead him into trouble with the law and school along the way._

_"Hehe, watch me! I'm going to become a legend like my dad and uncle!" _

_Ace and Iris, Scourge's other two children, are 12 years old and are about to turn 13 like my own. Those two have really grown up like their parents. Ace is much like Razor. A little too much. Meaning that he's very much talkative, straight forward, and not afraid to back down from anything. Iris has a smart mouth and will say anything on her mind, and she knows how to talk herself out of undesirable situations like when she gets in trouble._

_"Dad, dad! Can you show me how to shoot a gun some day?"_

_"Mom, can you do my hair for me? You always do it best!"_

_Haha, e__veryone pretty much as grown up a whole lot to say the least!_

_As for my own family,_

_Adda just turned 17, and she's now a junior in high school like Razor. She's kept her wild and free personality very strongly. At school, she's a cheer captain, head of dance squad, and a few more clubs. She also attracts a lot of attention from young men, because she's grown into her mother's body that had attracted me all those years ago. Of course, I have to set the rules straight with her and keep those boys at bay, because she's still my little girl._

_"Hehe, dad! You're so protective over me! Trust me, I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl now, you know!"_

_Echo and Coral are now 12 years old like my twin nieces and nephews. My, my.. how they both have grown over these few years. Echo is the downright copy of my younger, adolescent self. Good looks, self righteous, determined, fast, always moving around, kind, and much more. Although, he can be kind of a jerk to his twin sister, a tad big clingy to his mother, and goofing around a lot, he's my kid and a prince._

_"Mom, I'm going to grow up big and strong just like daddy!" _

_Coral, like Amy, has developed up into a nice young lady. She got much of her mother's looks, so naturally, it came with a group of persistent boys that wanted to talk to her. However, my protective tendencies set a nice boundary between her and the said boys. Unlike her brother, she's more involved in reading and gaining knowledge much like Zale. She's warm hearted, a bit shy at times when around new people, almost always going at it with her twin brother, and most of all, she's a real sweetheart princess._

_"Haha, I can't wait to learn more and be the smartest princess in the world!"_

_And believe it or not, we had another kid two years ago on April 1st. However, a first, we thought we would have another set of twins on our hands since it runs in Amy's family. Surprisingly, come to find out it was just one. Our baby boy, Tristan, now a bit over 1 years old, is a fast little baby to say the least. With his long, purple quills, big green eyes, and tan skin, we can't keep him out of our eyes without him getting into something. Just another prince to the family._

_"DAAADAAA! M-MAMMAA!"_

_Hehe, that pretty much does it... or no!_

_Probably wondering about what happened to Paige. She, her friends, and family are very close friends with ours. Just a few years later, Paige met the true love of her life and married not too long after. She now has a loving family and a daughter and a son to look after. She even named her son Ty for obvious reasons no doubt. As for her friends, they all have found a mate and have families of their own._

_For me and the gang, we are well into our thirties, but age doesn't mean a thing. I swear, we all still look the same as we did 12 years ago. However, with time, comes maturity in personality and look wise. Bigger in muscle build, quicker in thinking, and wiser decisions. For me and Scourge, we're both 33 right now, and age hasn't slowed us down one bit. In fact, it has seemed to push us even further like a nonstop roller-coaster ride. _

_Amy... she's... even more beautiful before. Now, she's 32, even though she now doesn't like to talk about her age. Perfect body that would put younger girls to shame, gorgeous smile... she's just.. so amazing! _

_Damn, her and I sure have gotten so close to her over these years. More than I have ever been with any other woman. Now, that she's gotten older, her perception of herself has gone a bit downhill, but I don't even know why! Like I said, she's the most beautiful wife in the world, but I guess her age and occasionally comparing herself to other girls on the beach and in magazines has gotten her mind confused. _

_"Sonic... w-why are you staring at me like that!? I'm not that pretty today.." _

_Shit, I gotta do something about that soon._

_Besides that, she and Rosy are now the Queens of the Turks and Caicos Island. Apparently, Lucrecia got the same idea that my father had. She had retired from her throne and is now enjoying her retirement from afar. However, she does keep a close watch on her daughters to make sure everything is kept in line. As queens, they both have really made the Island thrive. More and more visitors and tourists have been coming in by the hundreds just to get a glimpse of beautiful landscape, the wonderful people, and the beautiful royal family that resides over them._

_Hmmm.. _

_What else? What else? Oh yeah!_

_Recently, the guys and I have had to go away on business in Miami and in another state. _

_However, this time, I've been away from them for the longest time, and I'm ready to see them again. I know for a fact that she doesn't like when I leave for so long. The kids hate it a little too, but I have to. _

_Now, that I'm on my way back...__ I want to hold my wife, kiss her, love her. My children, my baby, I want to see them. My family. __Luckily, we managed to finish business earlier enough to catch ride back to the Island in time before Echo, Coral, Ace, and Iris' birthday. The girls and everyone else thought we wouldn't make it, but wont it be a surprise for all of them when they see us there and on time?_

_**...**_

* * *

_**Time: 4:30 a.m.**_

_**...**_

"Hey, Sonic." Scourge gives his sleeping brother, laying back in a lavish leather seat, a nudge on the shoulder to wake him up from his nap. "We're here. Tails is about to land on the beach."

Slowly waking up and stretching, Sonic opens his eyes. A yawn escapes his mouth before he has a chance to speak. "H-huh? Ooooh, okay."

"Laying here all by yourself for?"

"Only place to get any peace and quiet, bro Knuckles, Storm, and the others were making a big fuss earlier."

"Peace and quiet? To check up on the Family back in Miami and make sure you-know-what is taken care of?"

"Nah. More like time to rest and reflect."

Scourge laughs as he watches his brother take another big yawn before jumping straight up and onto his feet. Shaking his head, he walks back to his previous position. That position being standing right by the window.

"I see. Looks like we made it just in time."

"Hehe, if you call coming home at 4... 4:32 in the morning just a few hours before our kids wake up for their coming of age birthday in time, then I guess so."

"Shit, that was a mouthful, man." Scourge smirks and looks out of the window. "But yeah, just imagine the look on their faces in the morning. We've been gone for what? Over a month?"

Sonic shakes his head with a slight frown. "Try three and a half months, bro."

"Damn, that long? We must have been extra busy then.." Scourge takes a deep breath. "I'm surprised Tails had enough time to fly back out here in time for Zale's birthday."

"Me either, but luckily, he did. And us too!" Sonic laughs just as the plane touches down on the surface of the Island. "Looks like we landed. Finally... I swear it takes longer to get there than going back."

Scourge, sharing in his brother's same thought, chuckles. "Well, that's the way it is, bro."

Scourge and him take a look out of the window to see the Island glimmering a soft glow of light from handmade street lights and the natural glow from the moon and stars.

"Yeah, so get your shit and lets get a move on. It's almost 5 in the morning, and I want to get at least a few hours of sleep!" The two hear Manic yell from further up the jet. After a few seconds, they see the green hedgehog yawning and carrying a black duffle bag on his left shoulder.

"Well, you're up! Earlier, I couldn't get your heavy sleeping ass to even budge!" Scourge tells him with a slick smile.

With a role of his eyes, Manic walks straight up to his brothers. "Well, now, I'm up, and I want to get off this jet as soon as possible, so I can crawl into bed at Chanel's house! Gotta get as much sleep as can.."

"Yeah, us too." Sonic yawns again and shakes his head to wake himself up.

"You guys can go on ahead if you want." Tails, with a sleepy face, makes an appearance from the cockpit. "Me and the others will get everything unloaded."

"Are you sure about that, Tails? I mean we could-"

Giving Sonic a genuine smile followed by opening the hatch of the jet to allow them to get off. "Yeah, me, Manic, and the guys can take if from here. You two need all the rest you can get."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Who said I was helping? Did you forget, I'm over you, Tails..." Manic reminds the fox of his status in the Family.

"Right, right.. but this is my jet that I flew for 24 hours straight with a few breaks in between, so technically, I'm over you when we are in here, because frankly, I don't even think you know how work the controls, the layout of the jet, and understand the engineering much less know how to fly it!" Tails says in a smart tone before he grabs the duffle bag on Manic's shoulder. "Besides, you got enough sleep on the way over here."

"Fine! But lets hurry up at least." Groaning in complaint, Manic makes his way toward the cargo pit. However, he's going in the wrong direction.

Tails clears his throat. "Umm.. cargo hold is the other way."

"I knew that!" The hedgehog changes direction and disappears around a corner.

"Anyway, you two should get going. I'll get your stuff to your houses in a bit." Tails waves them off the jet.

"Thanks, buddy!" Sonic shouts as he and his brother quickly exit the jet and walk down the stairs to step right onto the soft sand of the beach.

Scourge, before walking off into his own direction, pats his brother on the back. "Well, I'll see ya in a few hours, bro."

"Yeah, see ya!" Sonic winks before taking off towards Amy's house.

_That's right!_

_I forgot to mention, _

_Amy and Rosy have moved out of their mother's mansion and are in homes of their own. They live not too far from each other, but the space allows the both of them their own room to grow._

In no time at all, Sonic makes it to the front of the home he shares with his wife and kids. The house, much like the old mansion, is built to Amy's tastes. Sitting on over 30 acres of land, 3 stories high, made of the finest marble and granite stones, surrounded by an exotic garden of rare flowers and trees, finely sculpted fountains on each side, silver gate around the property, and much more.

Smiling up at a their beautiful home and then looking to the side, he notices a guard walking up beside the home. Around the clock, he and many more guards like him are on patrol to keep the place secure and safe for Amy and the kids, especially, when he's not there.

"Aaah, Master Sonic. You've made it home after all, and just in time."

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, it's good to see that you did. Today is a very special day for our princes and princess." The guard gives him a nod of the head before continuing on his night patrol.

Taking a deep breath, Sonic walks through the gate and right up to the front door. Pulling a master key from his front pocket, he unlocks the door and slips inside. In the home, it's just as beautiful as the outside. Expensive furniture, velvet carpet, exquisite art, the smell of a sweet flower drifted through the air, and much more.

"Home sweet home..."

"AAAGHH!" A few female voice screams and catches him off guard. It doesn't really scare him, but it does give him a quite a jump. The scream came from the stairs nearby that lead upstairs. "O-oh, it's only you, Sonic.. you really scared me..."

"Lily? Hehe, yeah, sorry about that." Sonic, going right up to her, helps the young woman up from her place on the stairs. "Are you alright?"

The blonde maid, apparently, was coming from upstairs. Clutching her chest from the shock and straightening out her uniform, she quickly regains her composure. "Oh, it's alright, and yes I'm fine! But I thought you wouldn't be able to make it today! We all did... the kids were so disappointed, but when they wake up in the morning, they'll be so happy to see their father back after so long!"

Sonic smiles and nods his head. "Yeah, I know they will."

"Well.. they're all up stairs asleep, if it wasn't too obvious!" Lily nervously laughs. Looking down at the bottle in her hand, she remembers something. "And yeah, I just put baby Tristan back to sleep."

"Thanks, Lily."

"No, thank you, Master Sonic. And welcome back." Lily smiles before trotting down the stairs and heading towards the kitchen.

Going about his business, Sonic finds himself on the second floor and right in front of Echo's blue and white designed bedroom. Slowly pushing open the door, he peaks in to see his son sleeping and laying haphazardly in his bed. One leg out of the bed, the other up against his headboard, and the covers barely covering his body, his son snores loudly and soundly in his bed.

"That boy..." He whispers quietly to himself. Chuckling to himself, Sonic shakes head.

Carefully, he closes the door and walks to a room right across from his. It happens to be Coral's room. Slightly opening the door, Sonic smiles at the sight of his daughter sleeping comfortably in her pink and white decorated room.

"At least she sleeps normally.."

Sonic smiles one more time before closing the door shut and turning around. Amy and his bedroom and Tristan's bedroom were on the third floor for obvious reason. The possibly noise that could be coming from their parents' or baby brother's room are two reasons right off the bat.

Now, climbing another set of stairs, Sonic easily finds his baby boy's bedroom right next to their bedroom. Being super careful to not wake the boy up, Sonic takes a quick peek inside to see the baby prince sucking his thumb in his sleep.

_Oh, how I've missed seeing them..._

_Now, for her..._

Closing the door shut, he eyes another door a few feet away. Looking down and breathing deeply, Sonic takes a step toward the door followed by another and another until his hand is on the doorknob. With a short click, the door opens, and he pushes it open. Stepping inside, he closes it shut behind him. The room is dark, but from across the room, he can still make out their king sized bed with a thin, see-through, drape over it. In the bed, he can see Amy's thick figure laying on her side facing away from him.

_Amy..._

Feeling a yawn coming over him, he takes the time to head for their closet to get undressed and into something a bit more comfortable. He finds a pair of short, grey pajama bottoms, and then heads over to the bed.

Without making too much noise, he's able to sneak his body right into bed behind her. The covers lift and allow him access to press against her sleeping body. His touch doesn't wake up, but its enough for her to move around and make noise in her sleep.

"Mmm..mmm..uuuhh.." Amy moans in a small voice.

The sound is music to his ears, as he hugs her warm, body close to his own. Cuddling her neck, he tenderly kisses her soft skin up and down. On her body, she wears a thinly, strapped tank top, and short pajama shorts. The clothing is barely enough to keep him from exploring her body while she is still dreaming.

_Her body,_

_She's feels so soft.. so warm.. so lovely.._

_I want her so bad now, but I shouldn't wake her._

Slowly down his advances, Sonic rests his arms around her waist and hugs her close and lovingly. He then shuts his eyes and tries to get a little more sleep before the sun pops up to awaken the whole Island as well as their house.

"Home... sweet home... what a good feeling it is to be home again..."

_**...**_

* * *

**_Time:_ _7:30 a.m._**

**_..._**

"MOM! MOM! MOM! GET UP! GET UP! IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY TODAY! REMEMBER!"

Amy groans in her sleep as she turns over in bed. The sudden noise is a rude awakening to say the least. "Coral... just give me 5 more minutes, okay..?"

"MOOOOOOOOM! WAKE UP ALREADY! DAD IS ALREADY UP, AND HE JUST GOT HERE!"

"Echo..." Amy turns to lay straight up in bed and slap her arm against her face. "You know as well as I do, that your father said he might not be able... to make it today..."

"BUT MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! I JUST SAID THAT HE'S HERE!"

All of a sudden, she feels a heavy weight jump right onto the bed. "AAAAAGGGH! ECHO!"

Amy sits her tired body straight up in bed. Her pink hair is a bit messy, so she has to push her long locks out of her face. "What have I told you about jumping in our... bed?"

Her husband, unexpectedly, emerges from their bathroom. Dressed in his night attire, Amy gives him a straight stare without saying another word. "Aaah, well, good morning, sleepyhead! Are you just going to stare or say something?"

_S-Sonic!?_

_He's here?_

_But I thought-_

"See, I told you, mom!" Echo laying on the edge of the bed laughs aloud. "Told ya, told ya!"

"She gets it, Echo.. sheesh!" Coral tells with an annoyed face.

Blushing and then pouting, Amy doesn't know whether to laugh or smile. "W-when did you get back? I didn't hear you come in last night.. or this morning for that matter."

Shaking his head, Sonic makes his way toward the bed to sit right next to her. Swiftly, he reaches up to kiss her nose and gets a cute squeak out of her. "Well, maybe because I was extra quiet like a ninja."

"Oh, sure..." Amy laughs and kisses him back on the lips. Their kiss sends sparks throughout their bodies, but for Echo, it's a little too much for him to witness early in the morning.

"EWWW, GROSS!" Echo covers his eyes. "MOM, DAD! CUT IT OUT! IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THAT!"

"You're so immature sometimes, Echo..." Coral comments as she crosses her arms.

Rolling his eyes, Echo jumps up from the bed. "Whatever! Mom, dad, it's our birthday today, remember!?"

"Yeah, of course we remember, sweetie. Happy birthday to the both you." Amy tells him as she pulls the young boy back into bed to hug him. Her arm reaches out for Coral to drag her into the hug as well. "Awww, my babies have grown so much and now, you're finally teenagers! I love you both so much."

"I love you too, mom!" Echo grins a goofy smile as he hugs his mother tightly.

"Aww, mom!" Coral blushes as she hugs her mother back. "I love you too! And daddy!"

Sonic hugs them all from behind and kisses his twins right on the forehead. "I love you all too."

"Hehe, why don't you kids go shower and get dressed. I have special outfits for you two in your closet..." Amy says as she allows Echo and Coral to stand back up.

Jumping up in the air with pure glee and happiness, Coral smiles brightly. "R-really? Thanks, mom!"

"Yeah, thanks! And you two get dressed too!" Echo tells his parents right back with a serious face.

"Okay, now go, go! We have a big day ahead of us!" Amy tells them as the both of them run off out of their bedroom.

"Kay, mom!" The twins say at the same time with identical expressions of happiness on their faces.

"Oh, and Coral can you check on your baby brother for me?"

Coral nods her head and turns toward the door. "Of course, mom."

"I can help too!" Her twin adds himself into the mix and jumps right in front of her to get a head start. "Wait!"

However, just before Echo makes it out of the door, he turns back to his parents with one final remark. "And noooooooooooooooooo _funny_ business. And you know exactly what I mean!"

"Ugh, would you just go!" Coral pushes her brother out of the way and closes their parent's door behind them. "And stop being so awkward all the time!"

Laughing at their twins, Amy and Sonic still remain on the bed for a few more minutes.

"So.. you did make it on time." Amy says after a few minutes and gets up from the bed as well. "That's a surprise."

"Yeah, thankfully."

Folding her arms, she turns to face him with a pout on her face. "You know.. they were both so sad when they heard that their father might not make it to their birthday, because he was away on _business_ again."

"Amy.. please." Sonic sighs with a deep breath and gets up from the bed after her. He's not in the least surprised to her complete mood change on him. "Not now."

"Please what? Ask what business could you possibly be doing that's so important that you would leave your family for so long, because I have, but I've never gotten a clear answer. Look, I'm glad you're back, Sonic. But when is the next time you're gonna leave like that again? I know you have your other family over there, but... this family misses you just as much."

Thinking about how he should respond, Sonic looks away from her eyes reading him. "Hmm.."

"Like I said, no clear answer." Amy closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Just forget it."

With that, Amy walks off toward the bathroom only to be stopped by a hand grabbing onto her arm. She's pulled back right into Sonic's chest and is kept there.

"W-what is it?"

"Amy.. you know I tell you almost everything..."

"Yeah, _almost_ everything."

Sonic sighs desperately, but continues on. "There are just some things that I just can't tell you.. at least not right now. I'm sorry, Amy.. but I'm just trying to keep you from worrying about me too much."

"Then it must be something really bad that would have me worried about you then." She reasons with him.

Resting his head on her shoulder. "I wouldn't say that exactly, but yeah. But I don't want you to worry about it. All I want on your mind on is our kids and family... not about that business I have to deal with, alright? I'm here right now, and that's all that matters."

"But.."

His lips gently touch her neck making a moan escape her mouth. "You know I love you and our kids very much, and would do anything to make you happy. I would do anything and everything to keep you safe, and that's what that business is about. I don't want you to have to deal with any of that again."

_Mostly.._

"Mmm.. I love you too... so much.." Amy succumbs to his sweet and heartwarming words, and she turns around to press her lips against his own. Taking her by the waist and pulling her body closer to him, Sonic slides his tongue inside of her mouth to taste her sweet essence. One that he has missed over the past few months. Smiling through their kiss, Amy playfully bites on his bottom lip getting a growl out of him. However, all too soon, their loving moment is once again ruined by their son.

"I DON'T HEAR YOU GETTING DRESSED IN THERE! REMEMBER! NOOO FUNNY BUSINESS! THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT! IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY TODAY! THERE WILL PLENTLY OF TIME AFTER, YOU KNOW!"

"ECHO, CUT IT OUT!"

Breaking apart from each other, the parents hear their children outside their bedroom door.

"What the..?" Amy laughs as she shakes her head."Was he trying to listen in through the door?"

"I wouldn't expect any less from him."

"Haha, yeah.." Now biting her bottom lip, Amy turns back to her husband. Taking his hand in her own, she begins to pull him toward the bathroom door. "Well, since they want us to hurry up... I should go ahead and take a hot shower... care to join me?"

With a smirk, Sonic allows his wife to lead him inside the bathroom and right up to the shower. "How could I possibly say no?"

_It's good to be back again._

_Home sweet home.._

* * *

**Ending Note: **

**Excuse if there are any mistakes whatsoever. I tried to make this chapter as perfect as possible, but I'm planning to reread this again a bit later on to correct a few things. :x**

**Well, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this new beginning for Amy, Sonic, their family, and the rest of the gang! The kids are all grown up and have minds of their owns, so ge****t ready for the drama, the new love, heartbreak, the hurt, and who knows what else? ****New characters and suggested OC's will be making an appearance later on.**

**Btw: The title and story summary is subject to change!**

**But until then,**

**-Review/Favorite/Follow-**

**Stayed Tuned Lovely Readers!~ **


End file.
